Grave of Drabbles
by Donley Da King
Summary: I wrote stuff. This is where it goes. ALL THE SOMA!
1. Chapter 1

Old drabbles of mine coming your way. ;)

—–

It was 6 am, and he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be anywhere but there. He kept his face blank, trying to express how disgusted he was with his society. He stepped in the line as they called names, took fingerprints, and pushed them in a bus. He was 18, and was drafted.

The engine roared to a start, and Soul kept his eyes focused out the window, at his brother. Wes was lucky enough to not be picked. Wes was going to continue being an aspiring artist, and was going places with his life. Soul wasn't going to get that chance, because he was going to die.

—

Maka got on the bus, and sat next to a white haired man. She thought his features were strange, and yet handsome. Though she knew she wasn't there for romance. She had a war to fight, and she wasn't going to die because she had her mind on some guy. She pulled out her sketchbook, and began to draw her home, the fields, and the people she knew as the bus roared to life and left her childhood behind.

She wasn't paying attention to the red eyes that were now focused on her drawings. "That's really good." She turned her head to look at said red eyes, and gave him a shy smile.

"It's uh… my home."

"It's beautiful. The people seem full of life." She looked down at the children running and the elders talking or laughing. There were people walking and selling things, and it made her feel like he was still home. "Can I see your sketchbook?"

"Um… sure." She handed it to him, and watched as he flipped through each image, watching as familiar faces showed on every new page. He stopped at one of her, when her hair wasn't above her ears and boyish.

"Is this you?"

"Yeah. I was about 16 when I drew that."

"Huh. You look pretty with long hair, but I think I like your hair short." He grinned at her with a shark-toothed smile and she blushed, which made him laugh.

"Thanks…" She was laughing with him, ignoring the few cat calls and smoochy faces others were making their way. "So… you got any hidden talents?"

"Yep." He looked nervous, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"And?"

"I play…" She didn't hear the last part because he was mumbling.

"What?"

"I-uh… play piano." She couldn't help but erupt into a giggly mess, putting her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. She failed. Miserably. "What?"

"It's cute. I wasn't expecting you to say that." He gave her a pouty face, which made her giggle some more. "So. Will you play for me when we get back?" He sighed, then gave her his handsome grin.

"I guess." Suddenly, he had confidence he would survive. They spoke the rest of the ride, and stuck together through the whole war. They had each others backs, and when Soul got hurt, she stayed by his side as often as she could, and even got a cheesy, drugged out, love confession from him.

When the war was over, they got an apartment together, seeing as they were now in their 20s, and he finally played for her. Of course, he then pulled out a ring and asked her to marry him. They didn't care how cliché it was, and spent the rest of the night making love.

One night Soul was going through some old boxes, when he found her sketchbook. It was old and grimy, but when he opened it, he found the picture of her home town. Nostalgia hit him, and he stroked it like it was a fragile flower, that would crumble under his fingers. He flipped through the pictures slowly, and found some of him that he had never seen before, and he smiled.

Maybe becoming 18 wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet felt like someone had lashed them with a whip. They stung and were bleeding into her now shredded boots. I can't keep this up… but I need to keep running. Maka felt her lungs expand and contract, and her heart pump profusely as she wove her way through the now destroyed streets of death city.

"How…" She was speaking out to herself now, still pushing herself to run as fast as she could. "Did my day… even…t-turn into this?"

~20 minutes ago~

Blackstar was on top of the coffee table screaming about what an amazing god he was, and everyone else was either laughing like a maniac (mainly Patti) or trying to get him down.

"Blackstar, you really should get off of the table now!"

"Oh come on Tsu! I am a god! It's only right that I stand above everyone."

"Blackstar your being an idiot." Liz had her arms crossed and was giving him the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look.

"What? I'm a god! HA Ha HA HA-" while turning to look at Liz, Blackstar managed to knock over a glass of water, and spill it on Kid. Which, of course, led to Kid having a panic attack.

Ah yes, Maka's living room was a chaotic mess, and she was looking for an excuse to leave. Lucky for her, the God of coffee tables in her living room decided to complain. "I'm starving, we should get pizza-"

"I'll get it!" Maka had already had her jacket on before Blackstar could finish. Of course, Soul had to try and bring her hopes down by pointing out the obvious.

We could just order it you know. You don't ha-"

"But then the ppizza is cold and gross, so I'm just gonna go. 1 cheese and 2 meatlovers, right?" She heard a few yups and yeahs, along with a yahoo, and then left with a heavy sigh as she leaned against the door. "Jeez, I need to find some quieter friends."

She opened the door to Death's Pizza Parlor, and ordered the pizzas, and got herself an iced tea. She sat at a table while waiting for t he pizzas to be done, when something on the tv caught her attention.

"There is a large group of people attacking the West side of Death city! They have already taken out the police stations, and it appears they have witches aiding them!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the people in the shop began to panic.

"We're on the west side!"

"They're going to kill us!"

"I need to get out of here!"

If only they listened to the last guy, because it wasn't long after that, an explosion made half of the Pizza Parlor come tumbling down.

Her head was spinning when she woke up, and she was pretty sure her left arm was broken. She sat up, and touched her forehead, where there was a huge gash that was bleeding everywhere. She looked at herself and noticed the debris that was sticking from her side and legs. Her legs only had small shards of glass or metal, but her side had a metal rod from her chair in it.

"That's just fucking fantastic." She winced, causing her more pain, as she pulled it out. She used her right arm to get herself off of the ground, and struggled to limp her way to the large opening in the wall. She managed to climb and tumble over the large heap of debris. Outside, the streets were covered in bodies and wreckage. "What the hell…"

She started to limp along the roads, people ran, fires spread, and smoke rose through the air. She stopped abruptly as she watched a man get brutally murdered by a witch's goon. A large group came in after him, tying people up and killing others She looked around and found refuge in a small alleyway between two buildings.

She started to limp her way through, desperately trying to find her way home. "Please let everyone be okay. Please let Soul be alright. Please don't let me lose any of them. Please."

—

The phone rang, and Soul was praying for an explanation from someone as to why there was smoke rising from all over the damn city. When he picked it up, he heard Marie on the other side. "Soul! Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, I think, but…"

"But, what?"

"What's happening/ Why is everyone panicking?"

"You mean you don't know? The west side of the city was attacked! It's all over the news."

"What!" Soul covered the mouthpiece as he turned his head to Blair. "Hey, turn on the news." She clicked on the screen and switched the channel to the news. As the faces came onto the screen, Soul began to tremble, and the once loud living room radiated a deafening silence. Patti's voice cut through it like a blade.

"But… Maka's there." Liz walked over to her sister and hugged her, letting herself tremble.

"I'm sure she's okay Pat."

"Okay, sis."

—-

Maka made her way through the central area, heart racing as blood curdling screams, smoke, and the smell of flesh filled the air. She came to an abrupt hhalt as she turned a corner, almost running into a group of the attackers. She quickly turned around to go another way, but her left arm was grabbed by on of them.

"Hey blondie! Where you going? Why don't you come join the fun?" She stomped on his foot and hit his head against a wall, attracting the attention of the others. Suddenly, her leg felt like running.

"Get that bitch!"

"Oooohhhh shit!" She started running like the wind, turning tight corners, trying to avoid bullets and ice spikes from a witch. This brings us to now.

—-

She ran past house by house, running towards the academy. She dragged her legs along each step, trying to push past the pain. She finally reached the doors, and pushed with the force of her entire body to get in. She shut the doors behind her, and put a metal broom through the handles, giving her a few minutes to get out of there as they kept throwing themselves at the other side of the door.

"Hey, bitch! Open this damn door!" She heard his voice echo through the halls, despite the massive doors keeping him out. She went through each hall running until she reached the death opened the door, and ran down the long pathway. She got to the mirror and dialed Lord Death.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He paused, and his voice became serious. "Maka. What is going on?"

She swallowed hard, a little intimidated by his tone. "The people attacking Death City, might be extremely pissed at me, and all outside of the academy trying to kill me." She heard him growl, then say something about damned witches.

"Are you alright?" His voice was less intimidating now, and she felt a little at ease.

"For right now, but once they get through those doors… heh. The next time you see me it'll be to collect my soul." She wasn't sure why she laughed, but she had a hunch it was to make herself feel better.

"Okay, hang on Stein, Sid, Nygus, Marie, and Spirit are on their way."

"Whatever you say." The mirror went back to normal, and suddenly she was facing herself. Her clothes were covered in blood, her jeans burnt and ripped where the glass and metal were still in her legs. Her t-shirt wasn't much better- it had a large hole where the rod from the chair was, and it was stained with blood and dirt. Her jacket was practically useless now, but she couldn't move her arms in the right way to take it off, so she didn't try. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, her hair sticking to her wound. At this moment, she regretted letting her hair down today because the rest of it was matted and dirty as well.

A loud bang captured her attention, and she heard voices filling the school. "Find that bitch! Were gonna make her blonde ass pay." If she tried to leave, they would notice, and as much as it pissed her off, the only thing she could do was wait. After a few minutes of sitting on one of the steps that led to the platform the mirror sat on, her phone began to ring.

She fished it out of her pocket, amazed that it was still in good condition. She looked at the name across the screen, and began to cry a little. Home. "Soul!?"

"Maka! Are you okay? Where are you!"

"Uhh- define okay." She was crying and laughing at the same time, but she still managed to speak.

"Are you missing any limbs?"

"No, but I can't really feel one of my legs, there's a hole in my side, my arm might be broken, and it looks like Stein tried to dissect my brain. Other than that, all good!" The voice she heard next was Liz, and a few other people gasping or mumbling.

"Maka! That does not sound fucking okay!"

"I'll be fine Liz."

"What about in here?" One of them was outside the door, and they were coming in, followed by others. She saw them all stop, and they were looking right at her. "We found her!"

"Maka, what the fuck was that?"

"Soul… I uh- I gotta go." Before anyone could speak, she hung up, and put her phone in her pocket. "So, which one of you assholes is first?"

—–

One by one they came at her,but she managed to take them out. But now, she was starting to get tired, and her wounds were worse. Much worse. There are only a few left. You can do this. You're going to see soul again. You aren't going to leave anyone behind.

Finally, the guy who had been directing them stepped up. "You see this bitch." He pointed to a marking that was on his arm. "It means I'm the leader. And you see, that just so happens to be because I can kill people easily. Just like I'm going to do to you." He looked her up and down, licking his lips. "Of course, I'll have a little fun with you first." The few of his guys that were left laughed, and watch intently as their leader walked towards Maka.

The fight didn't start well for her as he threw her to the ground and stomped on her gut wound. She found herself coughing up blood, which left an iron taste in her mouth. She dragged herself up off the ground, and stood tall, which made the guy give her a confused expression."Oh. You don't want to stay down? I don't think I agree with that."

He came back again and again, making her fall to the ground, kicking at her legs and punching her, but each time, she got back up. She was bruised and broken, but she wasn't going down unless she died. She wasn't expecting to win; she could barely walk anymore, and she was getting exhausted from blood loss and fro the events of the day.

As if it were a movie, the doors burst open, and there they were, the group Lord Death called. The attackers, who were apparently called the Red Frost, didn't last long after that. They were all put in chains and brought to the cells, and she was being looked at by Stein. "You should really stay here and let us do more than patch you up. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Thanks Stein but, uh…" She stood up dragging her worst leg across the floor as she was leaving. "I have somewhere to be." She left without being stopped, although there was a lot of staring. Once she was out of the building, there was a bunch of flashing cameras and reporters.

"Is it true? You single-handily took out over half of the Red Frost?"

Maka stopped in front of the woman asking as looked at her with the most exhausted glare she had ever done. "Can I please just go home?" The crowd quieted down, and let her through. On her way home, she stopped by the pizza place, and found one pizza in the kitchen that was untouched.

—–

Everyone stood as they heard the front door open, and it was followed by Blair screaming from the kitchen. "Maka!"

They all ran to where she was standing, her left arm in a cast, her head bandaged, her leg had a brace, her abdomen was wrapped, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. She looked like death. "I brought the pizza." They looked at the counter, and saw a cheese pizza sitting there. "Sorry, I couldn't find a meatlovers. I-" She interrupted by a crying Tsubaki wrapping her arms around her.

"We thought you were dead! What happened!?"

After an hour of explanations and tearful hugs, everyone left, leaving Soul and Maka sitting on the couch togther. "You said you were okay."

"I was then…" He turned his head towards her, and he was pissed.

"What the hell Maka! Why did you just hang up! You could've said something to get us to come help you!"

"There was already people on the way."

"You…" Within that split second, he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and then proceeded to yell at her. "You could've died!"

"Soul."

"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Soul."

"Fuck- can't you call a guy next time!?"

"Soul!"

"What!?" She leaned forward the best she could with her wounds and kissed him.

"It was so worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maka, you don't get it. THE GUY CAN PLAY THE PIANO WITH HIS FUCKING TOES!" 10 minutes. He has been going off about this for 10 god damned minutes, and it's ridiculous

"Soul-"

"Like how the FUCK DOES ONE LEARN THAT SHIT?! Maka-"

Soul stopped as soon as she was standing right behind him, where he was watching the toe-pianist on YouTube. That's when he felt his breath hitch in his throat, fearing that she would slam the book she was currently reading upon his face. What he did not expect, however, was for her to bend down and kiss him on the cheek. He could tell, just by the hot feeling he felt pooling in his face, that he was as red as a tomato.

"Ugh… you[re cute when you geek out." And with that, she left the room they were in, and him sitting there frustrated and confused. Who in the fuck kisses a guy, and then just leaves? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

* * *

You'd think that after 2 damn weeks, and being 24 years old, he would be over it, but no. He just had to get confused and flustered and sexually frustrated and… WAIT WHAT?! No, bad Soul. You absolutely do not think of your partner like that.

His thoughts were interrupted when said girl knocked at his door. "Hey Soul?" Usually he'd say something like 'What do you want?' or 'I'm busy.' but this time, something was wrong. He could tell by the tone of her voice, she was really upset right now. So instead of being his usual dickbag self, he got up, and opened the door.

"Maka is everything-"

She had been crying. A lot. "Jeez, what the hell happened?"

"My fav… favorite… ch-character d-died." She sniffled and tried wiping away her tears, but Soul beat her to it. He chuckled and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it over some cocoa?" She sniffled a little more before she nodded her head in agreement, and let Soul drag her into the kitchen. "How do you want it, extra chocolaty or normal?"

"Chocolaty." She stood next to him as he made their cocoas, and told him in little sobbed fragments how cruel Fred Weasley's death was, and how he didn't deserve it. When Soul was finished making the cocoa, he took her into the living room, where they sat on the couch sharing a blanket.

"Okay, I know it sucks, but you're going to be alright." She looked up at him from the spot where she was nuzzled against his chest, and started to cry a little more.

"But you don't get it! He's gone! And it's so sad and-"

"It's going to be okay." He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, and then cupped her cheeks with his hands. He slowly wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and didn't pay any attention to her moving her cocoa to the table along side his, almost as if she were moving it out of the way.

Maka took his hands in hers, and rubbed them between her fingers. He was studying her every move, wary of how gentle she was being. He looked to see past her blank expression, trying to reach out to her soul. He still couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he wanted to test something. Maybe…

He took a hold of her hands, snapping her back to reality, and kissed them very gently, going from the knuckles to her finger tips. He waited for her response, whether it would be the nastiest Maka Chop he's ever been through or something else, he didn't care. He just needed to know how she felt (even though he would prefer the 'something else').

She looked at him with her eyes wide, but not angry. She looked at him as if she was was searching for something,making his mind race. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle, but longing. It was slow, but quick. It was strange but… right.

They pulled apart, and then they both started to laugh. Maka was the first to say something. "Thank you."

"For what?" She crawled over to him and sat in his lap, receiving a playful grunt from him, causing her to uncharacteristically giggle.

"Being good at dealing with other geeks."

"I am not a geek!' He puffed out his cheeks and made a puppy dog face, which just led to Maka kissing him again.

"The toe-pianist?" She raised her eyebrows at him, which was followed by another Soul-pouty face.

"It was cool…"

"And you are adorable."


End file.
